


Answers

by DyliciousNuggets



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyliciousNuggets/pseuds/DyliciousNuggets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the Dexter series finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I was disappointed in the series finale and immediately began writing. I figured this story would be more about Dexter and Harrison in the aftermath.

Dexter continued staring out his window into the vast wilderness of his new Vancouver, Canada cabin. It hurt him to leave Hanna and Harrison. But deep down he knew it was for the best. He sighed, wishing things could have been different.  
  
Hanna and Harrison walked into their new Argentina home after an outing for ice cream. She smiled sadly as Harrison plopped himself on the couch to watch cartoons, oblivious to the pain she was hiding.

The following weeks, Harrison began to grow restless; always asking when his father would join them. "Where is he?" Harrison asked. Hanna knelt down in front if him, holding onto his hands. She took a deep breath, unsure of how this would go.

"Dexter...your father..." she started as her eyes instantly watered and became blurry. "...he was driving his boat to come see us. And a storm hit it" she said trough the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Is he okay? Is he getting another boat?" asked Harrison. Hanna looked down, bracing herself before looking back at her new son.

"The storm was too much. He didn't make it" she sobbed. Harrison stared at her confused.

"You're lying! He promised me! He's coming!" he yelled at her before running to his room. He jumped onto the bed, clinging to his monkey and crying into the pillow loudly.

Dexter was out in the yard, doing his job when he saw his superintendent standing next to a young man, pointing in his direction. Did he screw up something on the job? No, the kid had a nike bag slung over his shoulder as he approached him.

"Dennis Morrison?" the young man asked approaching him.

"Yeah. Who's asking?" Dexter replied with a wry grin.

"Think you should be more thrilled to see your son" he replied.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about" Dexter replied, fixing the strap on one of the trucks that was filled with lumber.

"I guess your detective work got passed down to me. I don't know how else I could have found you. Must be in the genes. You should better cover your tracks, Dexter". Dexter lost his footing, causing him to slip and hang onto the side of the truck before righting himself. He quickly climbed down and stared the boy in the face.

"Not here" he told him. Inside he was confused but happy. The most important thing right now was that he didn't let his cover be blown.


End file.
